monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Skull Shores (doll assortment)
The Skull Shores series revolves is both the second Spring Break and the second beachwear line of Monster High. It consists of nine dolls, of which one a special promotional release and three store-exclusives. Lagoona Blue, Gillington "Gil" Webber, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, and Draculaura are the regular releases. The first four were released in Late October, 2011 and Draculaura was released in Mid January, 2012. A greyscale Frankie Stein doll was released in Mid March, 2012, and in Mid July, 2012 a 5-pack was released exclusive to Target, which contained re-releases of Draculaura and Ghoulia and new dolls full-color Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, and Clawdeen Wolf. Name Skull Shores was trademarked on July 7, 2011. The name refers to the fictional location the outfits are associated with: Skull Shores. Assortment relations As both the second Spring Break assortment and the second beach-themed assortment, Skull Shores succeeds Gloom Beach. Following it in terms of Spring Break is Scaris: City of Frights, and in terms of beachwear is 'Make a Splash'. Doll logs Most of the dolls, the 5-pack included, come with a card that on one side displays the relevant character and on the other a map of Skull Shores. On the back of the boxes is a quote printed. The exception to this is the greyscale Frankie Stein doll, which does not come with a card, but has a note printed on the box's back by Frankie about her experiences at Skull Shores. Fiction Skull Shores was heavily featured in the TV special "Escape From Skull Shores", of which the story largely took place on Skull Shores. Frankie's greyscale doll does not appear in the TV special literally, but is a reference to the statues and old tape-recordings of the human that looked like her and visited Skull Shores previously. Abbey's Skull Shores outfit showed up again in the Volume 3 websiode "Unlife to Live". Also, presumably not to be taken literally, Abbey wears her Skull Shores shoes during the catwalk scene at Monster High in Scaris: City of Frights. Notes * There are two different versions of the Skull Shores doll stands and brushes. The earliest shipments of Skull Shores dolls came with the doll stands and the brushes as depicted in the stockphotography, meaning that Lagoona's are pink, Ghoulia's are light green, Gil's stand is orange, and Abbey's are blue. A month or so later, the doll stands and brushes had been altered to all come in teal. Draculaura, being a January release, never came with a dark brush and doll stand. * The greyscale Frankie Stein doll is the first Friday the 13th doll: a doll released in honor of Friday the 13th. It was supposed to be kept from shelves until April 1, 2012 (making it roughly coincide with the release of "Escape From Skull Shores"). As the airdate of "Escape From Skull Shores" was 4/13, the greyscale Frankie doll was sold for $4.13 for a time. Some managed to lay their hands on the Frankie doll months earlier due to a mistake by Mattel. The doll appeared on the retailer page by accident for a few hours in December of 2011 and those who ordered got their shipments. * The greyscale Frankie doll is sold in the UK exclusively by Tesco. * The 5-pack versions of Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps are not the same as their single-pack versions. 5-pack Draculaura has a pink stripe around her little sailor cap, her eye make-up is more dark, her bangs are more pointy and have been hair-sprayed and her whole vampire fangs appear. 5-pack Ghoulia's hair is more curly and her sun glasses are a darker shade of green. * Lagoona Blue's stockphotography shows the doll with a thin-banded head accessory. The released doll's head accessory sports a thicker band. Gallery Category:Doll assortments Category:Skull Shores